


Скажи-ка, Драк...

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан обращается к Дракуле, прося его отпустить дочь с ним.
Kudos: 1





	Скажи-ка, Драк...

Скажи-ка, Драк, а ведь не просто  
Ты дочь держал в раба цепях.  
В тебе любовь жила, как в матерях,  
Вот только это всё непросто.

Когда любовь и Дзынь приходит, разум  
Вдруг убегает в никуда.  
Ей не докажешь никогда,  
Что ты вовек к её присутствию привязан.

В твоих глазах она — подросток.  
И сердце гложет сильный страх.  
И чудится во всех ветрах  
Вой смерти и мучений… Ох, как всё непросто!

Вот только ты поверь мне, милый граф —  
В моих объятиях не будет мышке больно,  
А будет чисто, хорошо, вовек привольно…  
Пусть будет, что насчёт людей ты в корне был не прав.


End file.
